


Just a crush

by CapturetheFinnick



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturetheFinnick/pseuds/CapturetheFinnick
Summary: The one where the gang go to a theme park, and Dawn sees a girl she has a crush on.





	Just a crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was written for femslash minis' march event (femslash-minis on tumblr), for anyasbunny (also on tumblr) prompt 'dawn + summer vacation + first crush'

Outside, the sky was blue. A rollercoaster whirred over their heads, the smell of popcorn wafted through the air, and Dawn had been bumped into at least five times. Perks of being small she guessed, although as she stared up at Buffy, she thought _I at least hope I grow to be taller than her,_ (not that she could ever say that to her face.) Buffy’s arm was slung over Faith’s shoulder, large white sunglasses taking up half her face, her sweater tied around her waist. The sun burned down on them, and Buffy had fussed over Dawn’s sun cream all day, constantly trying to get her to stop and reapply it, Dawn and Faith sharing raised eyebrows from behind Buffy’s back. Dawn waved the theme park map in front of her face in a last-ditch effort to cool down, she wagered that if she were to take off her flip-flops the tarmac would burn her feet, and she could almost see the plants wilting around her. Headlines boasted, _hottest day of the summer!_ (As they always did until the next hot day.)

All three of them sat on the bench, leaning back against the wall. Next to her Dawn could vaguely hear Faith complaining about how long they’d been waiting for Willow and Tara to get back, and she could hear Buffy saying something about patience, which sounded remarkably similar to something Giles had told Buffy herself just the last week. As much as Buffy hated it, some of Giles’ wisdom _was_ starting to rub off on her. But Dawn wasn’t really listening anymore because across the crowd she could see _her_.  (the _her_ that was talked about in whispers in the dead of night, surrounded by fluffy pink pillows, blankets and wrappers strewn across the floor.)

She sat on the desk next to Dawn in her seventh grade calc class, and as soon as she’d seen her, her floppy brown hair sweeping over her bright blue eyes, curling slightly as it hit her forehead, she’d felt her breath hitch a little. Kirstie had teased her all through recess but Dawn had found herself doodling hearts in the margins of her physics notebook all through the next period. Even her name was pretty, _Calla,_ and she found herself staring at her tapping her pen against her textbook instead of focusing on the work (later when her mother interrogated her about her sudden slip in her math grade, she’d claimed she’d just been feeling ill the day of the test.) There was no doubt about it. Dawn had a crush.

“Hey isn’t she from your class?” Buffy said, snapping Dawn from her daydream and placing a hand over her eyes to block the sun. Buffy had been picking her up from school because Joyce had been working late nights at the gallery (and when she said picking her up from school, she meant she turned up half an hour late and then got the bus with her. _She still hadn’t got her driving licence._ But, then again sometimes she brought Faith, and she always had strawberry pencils, so there were definite pros. Buffy noticing her crush at a theme park would definitely be considered more in the con territory.)

“No,” Dawn said quickly, turning around to see if Tara and Willow were any closer to the front of that popcorn line so that they could leave, stat (they weren’t.)

“Yeah she is,” Buffy said squinting her eyes in the bright sunlight, “Cammie or Callie or something, I used to go to school with her older brother.” She continued, completely missing the deep red that had settled into Dawn’s cheek, “Here why don’t I call her over?”

“No!” Dawn rushed, her loud voice making Calla turn around. The girl scanned the crowd, a puzzling look falling over her face, before she noticed them and grinned.

“See?” Buffy said, unaware, “She recognises us.” Faith only rolled her eyes, laughing at Buffy’s oblivious nature.

Calla stood in front of them, running a hand through her (perfect) hair.

“Hey Dawn,” she said, “Buffy,” she nodded in her direction before turning her attention back to Dawn.

“Hey Calla,” she said, her voice an octave higher than before, as she hoped that she didn’t notice how red she’d gotten, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m here with my older brother, Jack,” she turned to point, “He’s over there getting some nachos,”

“Oh Jack, I remember Jack!” Buffy said, earning a glare from Faith, “What I just said I remembered him that’s all.”

Calla half-smiled in Buffy’s direction, before turning back to face Dawn, “So have you been on the smiler yet? It’s supposed to be insane!” she said,

“We went on it earlier, it was so scary!” Dawn said,

“Wow, so brave, I’m still too chicken to go,” Calla said as Dawn flushed a whole new shade of red. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tara and Willow (finally) making their way back over to the bench.

“Hey! Popcorn all around!” Willow said, handing around popcorn before bumping straight into Calla, “Oh! Sorry didn’t realise there was someone else here!” Willow said, stuttering a little, before leaning back against Tara.

There was a beat of silence.

“Ah Dawn you sure hang out with a lot of-“Calla started before Dawn interrupted her,

“Doesn’t mean I’m also a lesbian!” Dawn rushed and the four girls around her all started to crack up, Tara noticeably hiding her grin behind Willow’s hair as she chuckled.

“I was gonna say older people,” Calla said, turning bright red, “I didn’t mean to be-“

“Dude it’s fine,” Faith said, still mid-laugh,

“I’m going to go,” Calla said, stumbling over her words before turning around, “see you at school, Dawn.”

“See you,” Dawn said, her face buried in her hands, staring down at the tarmac beneath her, her face growing redder and redder.

“I think our Dawnie has a crush,” Buffy said in a sing-song voice, as Faith reached out to ruffle her hair,

“It’s not a crush!” she said indignantly, stomping her foot at looking up at where the four women were grinning down at her.

“Our little Dawnie all grown up,” Willow said, beaming.

“Shut up!” Dawn said, but everyone piled on her, ruffling her hair until she emerged from the pile, hair all over the place, her bottom lip pouting. “You guys are so embarrassing.” She said, reaching out and stealing a handful of popcorn from the box Faith was holding,

“Hey get popcorn from your own box!” Faith said, before starting to fake-wrestle with Dawn all over again.

“Well, hey, it looks like she’s joining our team.” Tara said, half laughing,

“Indeed.” Willow grinned and Buffy hit her on the arm,

“That’s my little sister you’re talking about!”

“Just saying,” Willow smirked, piling another handful of popcorn into her mouth, catching Buffy’s eye as they both started to laugh all over again.

Dawn was sure she could never look any of them in the eyes again. She buried her head in her hands and refused to look up even when Willow tried to tempt her out with popcorn and strawberry pencils. She was sure she’d never live it down, but half an hour later, strapped into a rollercoaster that promised to be _the most intense experience ever!_ bantering back and forth with Faith, with the promise of a triple chocolate waffle somewhere in her future, Dawn had forgotten all about it. After all, it was only a crush. There would be many more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
